Various techniques for distributed data storage are known in the art. For example, PCT International Publication WO 2013/024485, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of managing a distributed storage space, including mapping a plurality of replica sets to a plurality of storage managing modules installed in a plurality of computing units. Each of the plurality of storage managing modules manages access of at least one storage consumer application to replica data of at least one replica of a replica set from the plurality of replica sets. The replica data is stored in at least one drive of a respective computing unit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2015/0212752, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a storage system that includes a storage processor coupled to solid state disks (SSDs) and a host. The SSDs are identified by SSD logical block addresses (SLBAs). The storage processor receives a command from the host to write data to the SSDs and further receives a location within the SSDs to write the data, the location being referred to as a host LBA. The storage processor includes a central processor unit (CPU) subsystem and maintains unassigned SLBAs of a corresponding SSD. The CPU subsystem, upon receiving the command to write data, generates sub-commands based on a range of host LBAs derived from the received command and further based on a granularity. The CPU subsystem assigns the sub-commands to unassigned SLBAs by assigning each sub-command to a distinct SSD of a stripe, the host LBAs being decoupled from the SLBAs. The CPU subsystem continues to assign the sub-commands until all remaining SLBAs of the stripe are assigned, after which it calculates parity for the stripe and saves the calculated parity to one or more of the SSDs of the stripe.